Let it Start
by iAnim3
Summary: When two pairs of 'strangers' get sucked up into a mysterious void with no type of civilization, food, water...and no possible chance of escape. How will they ever be able to keep it together long enough to make it out? Seems that grudges and past events will have to be put on hold while determination, cooperation and the will for escape will be tested and put on the line...
1. Prologue

*~ Disclaimer ~*

Shar: ***Clears throat*** We do not...under any circumstances...own Naruto nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Trust me, If _I_ owned either or, there would be a whooole lot more bloodshed than what the show led on...especially with Yu-Gi-Oh...So...much...blood. And possibly some crazy hi-jinks. ***Lazy shrugs***

Me: ***Sweatdrops, nervous grin*** Yeaah...So~! The only thing I own, is the creativity that this has started from my miiiind. ***Laughs***

Shar: Yes...Her mind...And possibly mine... ***Smirks***

Me:...Anywaaays... ***Smiles*** For those of you out there that doesn't know how things work... This is how things are going to work with the fancy shmancy, There will be changes as I go further along and those font changes will only be assigned to _that_ chapter alone. ***Nods***

 _ **~CUE CARD~**_

" -Inserts words- " - Someone is speaking.

 _" -Inserts words- " - Flashbacks._

 _ **" -Inserts words- " - Someone's Thoughts.**_

 _ **-Inserts Words- - Outside source ( Usually me ) closing/ ending the chapter.**_

Shar: And that's all there is to it. ***Folds arms***

Me: Yep~! So jump in and let yourself get immersed into the story ^(^ o ^)^

* * *

 _ **Let It Start**_

Forest - On A Dirt like path. Midday

"Naruto Uzumaki repo-" As the poor Shinobi got interrupted by a hit to the back of the head by the familiar Uchiha.

"Give it a rest dobe. It's just us here...There's no need for you to practice an introduction before we even reached the destination..."

The two Shinobis were on a very unusual mission. The Hokage couldn't give out much detail because even she herself, couldn't understand it...

 _"An usual rift has somehow opened up by the land of rice patties...We're not sure what this rift is exactly...and we certainly don't know where it came from...I'm sending you and Naruto out on this mission to investigate this matter...If something were to go wrong..."_

 _ **"If something were to happened..."**_ As the Uchiha thought to himself. The raven-haired boy shook his head, dismissing the thought of failure being a possible outcome. Of course, as long as the bright, blue-eyed blonde didn't mess anything up, what can possibly go wrong.

"Hey dobe...How far did the Hokage say that this rift was supposed to be.." The Uchiha slowly looked over, only to find that he was walking by himself. He stopped right away, scanning the area slowly.

 _ **"Now where did that dobe run off to..."**_ The Uchiha thought, still looking around before calling out the missing one's name.

"Naruto! Where are you!" His voice echoed around the area, growing more and more faint until there was nothing but complete silence left. The Uchiha growled slightly in both agitation and frustration.

 _ **"If that dobe ended up wandering off again..."**_

That was what Naruto did best...Wandering off without a sound being made. Gone for hours and hours upon end. Virtually gone without a trace.

It didn't take long for the missing person to become found. He pounced on the Uchiha without a sound, both tumbling into the ground before coming to a complete stop. Dust swirling around the area a bit before clearing out.

"NARUTO!" The Uchiha shouted in anger and annoyance, pushing the shinobi off him as he sat himself up, brushing the dirt off his clothing.

"Hey Sasuke!" Replied the Shinobi as he threw his head back in laughter. His face crinkled up in a cute, child like manner as he continued to laugh at his friend's expenses.

"I didn't think I really scared y-" The Uchiha soon had turned the tables. He had the boy pinned down on his back as he sat on him, holding both the boy's hands behind his own back.

"Where did you run off to dobe. If something were to happened to you, I would've been responsible somehow..."

"I went off the path a bit...to climb a tree...and to see if I could spot the rift that way." The blonde-haired boy said in between squirms. He knew this was futile and pointless, but the knucklehead wouldn't give up, not just yet. Soon the Uchiha finally released the blonde-haired boy and soon they were both standing, looking further down the path a bit.

"Well come on," The Uchiha started saying as he continued walking. "Shouldn't be too much further...We've been walking for awhile now." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Hopefully we'll reach it soon..." The blonde-haired boy said as the two continued to venture down the path.

* * *

Dessert - Nothing but Sand & Sun...And the occasional slightly wooded like area in the distance. Late Afternoon.

"I know you took it Bakura...Where is it..."

Crimson-red eyes burning into purple eyes that showed a mischievous glint in them. One of the eyes holding a familiar scar right under them. The owner of the purple eyes soon spoke, a smirk playing on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pharaoh...You've clearly lost it..."

"I'm not a fool, _Thief King..."_ The Pharaoh practically spoke those words...that _title_...with nothing but pure disgust. He didn't care much for this man, Why should he? All this man ever did was sneak into his palace, take his belongings and made off with them. Like a child at a free for all in a candy store. This was all this Thief King ever did...and possibly will ever do. Sword outstretched in his hand, right by this man's throat. He could easily kill this man...But for some odd reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Sure this man has done some wrong, but...

The Pharaoh immediately shook his head, clearing up his mind and focusing on the task beforehand.

"My puzzle...Give it back to me..." The Pharaoh immediately narrowed his eyes. He was slowly losing his patience with this man...and it was only a matter of time before his patience would be completely gone.

"Dear Pharaoh..." The Thief King started, trying his hardest to contain himself, "I don't know the whereabouts of that puzzle of yours...For you to lose something like that though..." He raised his brow slightly. "Makes you seem a bit careless."

The Pharaoh scowled, he was about to say something but a bright light in the distance made him stop and look over. It didn't take seconds for the Thief King to turn his head as well, wondering what that was all about.

"I guess I wasn't losing my mind when I saw that as well..." The King started, just as the Millennium Puzzle rolled out from under the Thief King's cloak. Upon this, the Pharaoh glanced over and immediately reached down, snatching the puzzle back up.

"Don't know the whereabouts...?" The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed some more.

"Well, it wasn't going to be _that_ much of a challenge..." The Thief King smirked as he moved the sword away from his neck and standing up casually, brushing the sand off him before looking off in the direction of where the mysterious light came from.

"So what do you think that was...?" He glanced over at the Pharaoh slightly.

"Maybe a sign from the Gods..."

"That's some sign...Might actually be important..." The Thief King said with a slight smirk as he started heading towards the direction of where the light came from.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Pharaoh said, unaware that he was following the Thief King himself. His curiosity was fueling him on and even he wasn't aware of it.

"To where you're going too from the looks of it.." He smirked. "I'm going to see what that was all about..."

"Tch." That was all the Pharaoh could do because he knew that the Thief King was right. He was curious himself to what that light was and what it could possibly mean.

 ** _"Could it possibly be a sign of the Egyptian Gods themselves..?"_** The Pharaoh thought, wandering again and again what it could all possibly mean.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was unaware of a firm hand on his shoulder. He was about to scowl but he was inches from the rift itself. It was as if someone just ripped a piece of paper a bit. The inside was grey and glassy like.

"Well, if this is a sign from the Gods...What could they possibly be telling us...?" The Thief King said.

"Whatever it is...We're going to soon find out..." The Pharaoh said as he stepped forward and soon stepping inside, The Thief King stepping in right behind him.

* * *

"Well dobe, you ready to find out what this really is...Or are you scared?" The Uchiha said, a sly smile playing on his lips a bit as he looked over at the Blonde-Haired boy. He knew the boy wouldn't dare back down from something like this, it just wouldn't be him if he ever did.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto gave a thumbs up and a cocky grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...The best ninja around and soon to be Hokage. I'm more ready for this than anything, Believe it~!"

"Hng." That was all the sound that the Uchiha made, that sly smile still on his lips. "Well then, enough talk. Let's do this..." The Uchiha said as he leapt into the rift.

"Bring it~!" Naruto said, following suit.

* * *

 _ **Little did they know...Things were going to take a very...interesting turn.**_


	2. Lovely Introductions

*~ Disclaimer ~*

Shar: ***Clears throat*** A brief recap...We...do not...own...Naruto...nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Get it through those skulls of yours before I-

 ***Covers Shar's mouth, muffled sounds*** Bottom line, don't own the shows so give your love out to the original creators ( ^ - ^;) And, Cue Cards are the same on this one too~! So jump in and enjoy :D

* * *

 _ **Lovely Introductions...**_

Blank Room - Unknown

"Well where are we now...?" Naruto asked confusedly. All he knew was that him and Sasuke jumped into the rift...Only to come out...Where?

"I don't know dobe...But stay on your guard. Remember, we weren't given a lot of information about this place so don't let your guard down for a second." The Uchiha said, slowly scanning the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, our other two 'companions' were just looking around themselves...Trying to make heads of tails of this mysterious place.

"There sure isn't much to go by..." The Thief King said, reaching out slightly to the side to see if he can touch something...Anything, that will give them the faintest idea of where they both ended up at. "Maybe the Gods are playing a trick on us...trying to trap us until we both go completely insane."

"If you ask me," The Pharaoh started, "You're a little late for that..."

"Oh really now, I'm the insane one?" The Thief King smirked upon hearing this, "I don't know if I should feel flattered or proud of that compliment...Especially coming from you, Pharaoh..." He gave an evil laugh.

"Please...don't flatter yourself for that wasn't even meant as a compliment..." The Pharaoh rolled his eyes a bit before continuing to look around the place.

 _ **"How long have we been walking here...? There isn't anything to really go by and for all we know, we could've been walking for hours upon hours..."**_

"So what could they be planning..." The Pharaoh said aloud and unaware.

"Well whatever it is...We better not be in here forever. There's nothing in here...and more importantly, no one _else_ in here eith-"

Soon...there was silence. Soon...there was confusion followed by more uncomfortable silence. Eventually the silence soon dragged on for what could've been possibly hours before...

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, his Kunai out and ready. "Who are you guys?"

"Are you two responsible for this?" Sasuke said, his Kunai out and ready as well. He stared at the two strangers with cold eyes, watching them closely in case they tried something funny.

Both Thief King and the Pharaoh didn't know how to really respond at first, that is...until the Thief King broke the silence.

"Children shouldn't really be playing with those types of toys...they might end up getting hurt..." The Thief King said smoothly. "Besides, you don't know who you're dealing with..." He folded his arms, giving an equally cold star at the two boys.

"Oh yeah...?" Naruto said through gritted teeth a bit. He didn't know much about this man but he already wanted to punch him! It seemed that Sasuke sensed this because soon he spoke.

"Cool it, dobe. Don't do anything stupid..."

"What?!" Naruto immediately turned his gaze on Sasuke, "Do you think I'm going to stand here and let this man say what he wants about me?"

"Again, Naruto...Cool it." Sasuke kept his gaze on the man with the scar. "We don't know what this guy is capable of...For all we know, he could be doing this just to trick us...Pulls us into his trap..."  
The Thief King laughed evilly upon hearing this, "A trap? Do you believe that's my so called 'trap'?" He chuckled, still holding onto that smirkish grin, "You _really_ don't know who you're messing with..."

"Well you don't know who YOU'RE messing with." Naruto stated, eyes narrowed and even more readied than ever to take this man out.

"Oh really?" The Thief King said, folding his arms a bit. "From what I just heard since our little...encounter...You either go by 'dobe' or 'Naruto.'

Naruto growled slightly before shouting,

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am soon to be Hokage and not only that, the greatest ninja around! Believe it~!"

"Hah...Not to mention a loud mouth..." The Thief King simply shook his head, arms still folded.

"Why you...That's _IT~!_ " Naruto couldn't take anymore, he just couldn't. He lunged forward only to get side kicked right in the ribs. It didn't take long before he hit the cold ground below him.

"I told you to calm down, dobe..." The Uchiha said with such calmness as he lowered his foot, planting it back on the ground. He opened his eyes and continued to look at the man. "Well now...Since you both don't seem like much of a threat...Why don't you tell us who you are...and why are you both in here..." Sasuke didn't know much about these two...In fact, he has never encountered anyone like them before, giving him more than enough reason why him and Naruto should be on their guards.

 _ **"But how can we do that if the dobe keeps charging in like that..."**_ The Uchiha soon dismissed the thought, focusing on the task beforehand once more.

"And why should we tell you...Especially what your little friend tried to do to me." The Thief King shut his eyes, arms folded.

"HEY!"

"Dobe..." The Uchiha slowly facepalmed, shaking his head a bit.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh just stood there in confusion...So many questions were going through his head as the three continued to go back and forth. He didn't know what the Gods were planning, but it sure was an interesting one to say the least.

* * *

Some Time Later...

After what seemed like decades, the four finally managed to calm down long enough to actually have a decent introduction going.

"So you're a Thief...And you're a Pharaoh of your time.." The Uchiha said, looking between the Thief King and the Pharaoh. "I guess that would explain the unusual clothing that your both are wearing..."

"Not as unusual as what you two are wearing..." The Thief King replied.

"Are you sure all ninjas wear those things...? " The Pharaoh asked questioningly. He didn't quite understand why anyone would wear something like those...Let alone have weapons on them like the one he saw not too long ago.

 _ **"Wouldn't someone just mistaken them as some sort of bandit?"**_ The Pharaoh pondered.

"Not all, everyone has their own unique style on how they want to dress...But basically, this is what most ninja would wear...and the weapons that they would carry." The Uchiha replied calmly.

"That's how everyone know that we're ninja...especially with these!" Naruto pointed his thumb at his headband. He gave a cocky smile and winked, "So whenever someone sees this, they will know who or what we are." The blonde-haired boy laughed a bit, putting his hand down.

"Hng." The Uchiha shook his head a bit, eyes closed.

Both the Pharaoh and the Thief King exchanged looks for a brief moment before looking back at the two.

"The reminds me..." The Uchiha started, both the Pharaoh and the Thief King focused their attention on them. "What should we call you both..."

"Hey that's right..." Naruto started, scratching the side of his face a bit, "You said your titles and then name..." He looked at both the Thief King and then the Pharaoh, "Do you want us to call you by what you told us or...?"  
The Thief King folded his arms and shut his eyes to ponder the question for a little bit. He remained silent for awhile before finally speaking once again.

"To make things brief...You can call me Bakura.." He opened his eyes and looked at the two, "Or Thief King...Which ever is more simple for you..."  
The Uchiha gave a brief nod before looking over at the Pharaoh, "And you..?"

"You can call me Atemu...Atem...or Pharaoh." He replied simply.

Both the Shinobis exchanged looks for a moment before giving a slight and looking back at the two.

"Very well then..." Sasuke said, slowly standing to his feet. The four have been sitting there for awhile now...He almost forgotten that they were sitting on...well, whatever it was for a long time now. "Now that we gotten past the introductions, we should probably start looking for a way out of this place."

"Yeah~!" Naturo practically shouted, getting to his feet. "We can't stay in here too long. From the looks of it, there doesn't seem to be any food or water..."

"I actually agree with the loud mouth over there..." Bakura said, raising to his own feet and looking around. "Is there even an exit around this place?"

"There has to be..." Atemu said, already standing and looking around a bit. "Why would all of us get thrown in here...without any chance of leaving?"

"Maybe we're being punished.." Bakura said, walking around a bit.

"Tch..." Atemu shook his head, dismissing that thought. Punished? If anyone needed to be punished it was clearly the Thief and not _him_.

And so that was that...The four walked around aimlessly, searching ... and searching for a way out. But nothing was giving a clue as to how they could escape this endless place that seemed to drag on forever and ever.

* * *

 _ **Was there even a chance of escape..?**_


	3. A Way Out?

Me: We DO NOT, OWN...Naruto nor Yu-Gi-Oh...So sue me :U

Shar: If you say that, they'll do it.

Me:...Don't sue, I love you. ; 3;

Shar: **-Facepalms-**

* * *

 _ **A Way Out..?**_

 _Blank Room - Unknown_

"How long are we going to be in here!?" Naruto four have been walking around for...Well, there wasn't really time in this place, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Give it a rest dobe...You've been complaining ever since we decided to look for a way out."

"But Sasuke..." Naruto started, a slight whine in his tone. "There doesn't even look like there's a way out of here. We could be trapped here forever..."Naruto didn't realized that he had stopped walking as he was looking up, thinking about all the things he couldn't, or wouldn't be able to see or do again. "No more Kakashi...Sakura...Bushy Brows...Iruka..." The Shinobi's eyes widened a bit, "And no more Ichiraku Ramen!"

This wasn't good, not good at all for Naruto. He started to panic a bit, hands flailing in every which way as he continued to list all the things he couldn't be able to do, people he wouldn't be able to see...all the foods he couldn't be able to eat ever again if they couldn't get out of this place. Sasuke, Bakura and Atem help but watch the boy. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"What is he talking about...?" Bakura asked, looking over at Sasuke.

"He's talking about a certain food he likes to eat..." Saskue replied, rubbing his temples a bit.

"You mean the...Was it the Ichiragu Raymond thing?" Atem asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen...It's a noodle shop that he really enjoys going to."

"Ramen...noodles...What a strange thing." Atem shook his head slightly. So many things, so many new things he was learning about about these two kids since their encounters. To be honest, it was a lot to take in all at once.

Meanwhile, Naruto was continuing on and on about the situation at hand and coming up with all sorts of different outcomes still. Surprisingly, he never seemed to have repeated the same scenario twice.

"Let us hope that we find our ways out of here and to our own correct times...I don't think I can handle this child's ramblings for that much longer..." Bakura said with a slight irritated look on his face as he shook his head.

"I actually agree..." Sasuke said, walking towards Naruto. "Hey dobe...There's something I need to tell you..."  
The other two just looked on with both a bit of puzzlement as well as curiosity for what the raven-haired boy was going to do to the blonde-haired one. Didn't take long before their questions were answered.

Naruto laid on the ground, a dazed look on his face, eyes becoming spiral as they rotated. Sasuke simply folded his arms.

"That's better..." He simply said.

"Muugh..." Naruto let out, still completely out of it.  
 _ **  
"At least that solves that problem..."**_ Both Atem and Bakura thought. 

* * *

Shar: Excuse my precious baka over here for she had made an slight error...- **Slowly glances** **over-**

Me: **-Smiles,** **Shuts eyes-** Yeaaah...Sorry everyone. It has come to my attention that while working on this chapter, I took a slight brake because of outside life...And when I came up with some more ideas and decided to continue this, I started a third chapter by mistake... ^^''' So, this is a very short chapter as you can see, meaning the next one...well it'll be a very long one.

Shar: **-Shuts eyes-** Baka...

Me: I said I was sorry, I'm still new at this... **-Hangs head-  
**

Shar: Anyways...We apologize for the extremely short chapter...Consider this as a little snack before the actual meal.

Me: WHICH is going to be uploaded _reaaaally_ soon. Almost done with it ^(^ w ^);

Shar: Indeed. So For now...

Me: See ya then :D Hej Då ~!


	4. Trapped

_*~ Disclaimer ~*_

Shar: **-Looks at paper, reading-** We do not own Naruto nor Yu-Gi-Oh. If you're a fan of the series and all that, then please...please support the official releases and give your love to the owners. **-Shreds up paper-** Don't get use to that

Me: Well thanks for reading it anyways. **-Smiles-  
**

Shar: You...are...welcome..

Me:...Anyways, here it is. See, told you it wouldn't be long. ^-^ Next Chapter, ready to go. My longest chapter yet, if I might add. ^o^

Shar: The main cues you guys will need to worry about are as follows...  
 ** _*~ CUE CARDS ~*  
_**

" -Inserts words- " ~ Someone Speaking...  
 _ **" -Inserts words- " ~ Someone's thoughts...**_ **  
** **" - Inserts words- " ~ Author Ending the Chapter...**

Me: And that's pretty much it~! So jump in annnnnd...

Shar: Enjoy. ~

* * *

 _ **Trapped...**_

Blank Room - Unknown

"There isn't a way OUT!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing around the area. "We've been in here for possibly days and there's not even an inkling of a way out..."

"I actually agree with him..." Bakura simply said, rubbing his ear slightly, trying to stop the ringing.

"Yes...We've been in here for some time now and it seems like this place has no end to it..." The Pharaoh added.

"Well this is just great..." The Uchiha said before shaking his head in disbelief. Of all the missions, this had to be the one where he was stuck with two strangers...And an overactive, yellow ball of energy, known as, Naruto. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, can it? The Uchiha shook his head, remembering the situation he was in.

"What if no one finds us?" Naruto started, "We can be trapped here forever...FOREVER!" He put both hands on either side of his head. "And if we're trapped here, there's no more training...How am I supposed to get stronger and become Hokage one day if I'm in _here_?!"

"What are you talking about, Hokage...?" The Thief King asked, turning his attention to the blonde haired one, named Naruto.

"I am curious myself here..." The Pharaoh stated, folding his arms and looking over at the boy. "You've been going on and on about being... _Hokage..._ ever since we've been pretty much stuck in here. Is it a huge deal or some sort of title?"

"Tch, It can't be that huge of a deal..." The Thief King said, shaking his head with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Naruto immediately snapped his head up after hearing this. How does these two not know the importance of being Hokgae?!

"Not a big _DEAL_?!" The boy shouted, jumping immediately over to the two clueless men. "Being Hokage is everything! It's not just a title, it's an honor to even be ONE of them!" He continued his little speech, walking around them a bit. "Everyone looking up to you, Always protected those you care about and actually matter..."

"Oooh, so like a ruler or a king of some sort.." The Pharaoh added.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, "A very powerful one, one that does good for the people and not abuse the power for their own selfish goals."

The Thief King simply rolled his eyes after hearing this. He was only half listening to what the blonde haired boy was saying now at this point, especially when he started talking about an unselfish king. When that day finally comes, will be the day the Thief King would start getting bored of raiding and looting.

"I see...No wonder it seems so important to you..." The Pharaoh nodded in respect a bit.

"Of course it is..." Naruto frowned slightly, his gaze now focusing on the ground. "But now...If we're stuck...forever..." He trailed off, words left hung in the air as it the area became long and silent. It stayed like this before the Uchiha cleared his throat, folding his arms and getting the other three's attention.

"Well, if I knew that all it took to bring down your spirits was being trapped here in this place..." He shook is head disapprovingly, "Pathetic. The Naruto I know wouldn't have given up so easily like that."

"...Sasuke..." Naruto started. Bakura simply cleared his throat, looking the other way.

"At least it was a nice change in attitude while it lasted...And as much as I enjoy the look, should we actually try and get out of here. There's no way I'm going to believe that there really isn't an exit."

"I actually agree with that...There has to be some way out...A hidden passage, secret entrance or exit...Anything." The Pharaoh said, looking around the area a bit as he started walking forward a bit.

Naruto soon snapped out of his thoughts a bit as the others agreed and started to get to work. The Shinobi silently watched the three scattered around in different areas, looking closely with each step and seeing if anything was off or different for even the slightest of moments. It didn't take long before the blonde haired boy joined the search along with the others.

The four continued their search, covering the entire vast area for what could be considered hours...Maybe even days straight if time existed in this place. Soon they all decided to take a break, sitting in a small circle. Naruto, arms crossed and cheeks slightly puffed out and his eyes shut in little slits. Sasuke sitting with his elbows propped on his lower thighs a bit, hands closed, fingers intertwined and face leaning into the fist a bit with his eyes closed. The Pharaoh had his back turned and sitting with one knee up a bit and the other leg outstretched as he looked up, lost in his own little world it seems. Finally, Bakura was laying on his back with and arms folded behind his head and his eyes shut. They sat like that, silent...No one making the move to speak.

"Ninjas...huh..." The Pharaoh started, breaking the silence at last but not facing them entirely to speak. He simply looked over his shoulder as he continued, "So what is it that you guys entirely do...? Do you have special powers and talents that set you a part from ordinary people?"

The Uchiha simply opened his eyes a bit, looking at the Pharoah with an unreadable gaze as Naruto opened his eyes and blinked, cheeks no longer puffed out while he started to speak,

"W-Well...Anyone can be a ninja if they truly want to be one...Doesn't take power...other than how much you really want to do your best and help others that need it."

"Basically sheer determination then dobe..." The said, shutting his eyes.

"Stop calling me dobe, it's Naruto..." Naruto gave a slight groan, shaking his head in frustration before continuing, "Anyway, Yes. We go around protecting our village as well as other villages that are in need of our help...Especially in most dire situations."

"Tch, you would go to such lengths to try and protect other villages...What if they turned on you, would you turn your back on them, fight back whenever the opening is just right or continue to help them.." Bakura said this more as a statement than a question. The Pharaoh simply glanced over at him before looking back at the blonde.

"Well..." Naruto looked up in thought a bit, "Well, that's actually happened before. We've had rouges from other villages attack us without warning...Rulers from the villages deciding to declare war or take over once they soon realize that we're at our weakened states...But we still help them if they need it."

Bakura let out a grunt, rolling onto his side, "A waste of time...Completely pointless.."

"Hey!" Naruto jumped to his feet, looking at The Thief King. His hands were in fists and his eyes were narrowed. "Nothing that we do is completely pointless, you just don't understand.." He growled a bit.

"I don't understand?" The Thief King replied calmly, slowly sitting up into a sitting position. The Pharaoh glanced over a bit, "What makes you so sure of yourself, you little brat." He slowly stood up, shutting his eyes, "Just because shared my opinion with you, doesn't mean you have to get so bent out of shape about it..." He crossed his arms, turning his head a bit, "Such a pain."

"You want to say that again..." Naruto said through clenched teeth. The anger within him was swelling with almost every word this guy said to him. He didn't see what his deal was, but it was making him very angry; Saying such things without a care as if the whole matter wasn't even important. His fists shook slightly from the burning urge to punch this guy right in his face and make him see how important it is. He was just about to take that first step forward before that familiar tone broke him right out of his trance it seems.

"Naruto.." The Uchiha said, a bit of a warning tone in his voice a bit, "Calm down, he's not worth the time...Can't just go around and pick fights...After all, we are going to be in this place for awhile and until we find a way out, we're stuck with these two."

Naruto immediately turned on Sasuke, eyes narrowed and the anger still welling inside him still. He opened his mouth to say something but the Uchiha cut him off.

"Just give a rest dobe..." Sasuke said, slowly standing to his feet. He stuck a hand in his pocket a bit and looked over slightly, "You've heard much worse before...on and off the missions. You shouldn't always get so worked up just because you heard something you don't like." He turned his head a bit, no longer looking at Naruto. "Instead always using that big mouth of yours to constantly shout and make a fuss, try actually doing something about like you've always been saying." Sasuke turned, heading off in a direction, "I'm going to keep looking to see if we might have overlooked something...I'll be back." The Uchiha simply said, walking off and not even glancing back.

"Your...friend certainly is an interesting one..." The Pharaoh simply said, looking off in the direction that he saw the raven-haired boy headed off to.

"Tch, He's not anything special...He's just a kid like that one right there." Bakura simply said, turning his back as he started to walk off.

"Watch it pal.." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Don't just be going around saying what you want about somebody when you don't even know them all that well."

"As if I need to listen to a loud mouth." The Thief King simply said, still walking off.

Naruto growled slightly, fist clenched before letting out a slightly agitated grunt. "What's with that guy.." He looked over at the Pharaoh, "How can you possibly put up with someone like that?"

Atem simply shrugged, shaking his head as he did so. "I've been trying to figure that one out for Ra knows how long...It's starting to become a bit of a pain for me now.."

Bakura stopped in mid-step after hearing that. He didn't say a single word for awhile before some words slipped through his lips. His tone was flat, holding no emotion.

"A pain..?"

Both Atem and Naruto looked over to where Bakura was standing. Back facing them still. They had to admit, they were slightly surprised that he was still around, they thought he would've been gone by now.

"You think I'm the pain?" Bakura slowly looked over at Atem, paying Naruto no mind. He didn't care about that stupid, hyperactive little brat. Right now he was practically furious with Atem, making anything else that wasn't involved, simply meaningless and put off to the side.

Atem was speechless for a bit. He soon shook that feeling away, narrowing his eyes and fixing Bakura with a cold stare, "Yes...A. Pain."

"Oh _I'm_ the pain? I'm the _PAIN_?!" He started walking over to the Atem, again, not caring for Naruto's presence.

Naruto looked over at Atem before turning his attention back on Bakura, eyes narrowed a bit. He really didn't understand the deal with this guy, if anything he was starting to act more and more like a huge pain, his clenched his hands into fists as they shook slightly.

"Hey! What's your deal anyway!?" Naruto started, taking one step forward, eyes still locked on the Thief King.

"What's _my_ deal?" The Thief King said, anger swelling up within him slowly. "Of all the places to get trapped with, I get trapped here with _him_!" He pointed towards Atem as he kept going, "And not only that, but the Gods thought it would be funny to not only stick me with him, someone I truly found pure hatred towards, but with some brats as well. Not to mention one being the most major pain in the world!" He spat, eyes locked and narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto looked over Atem for a moment before looking back at Bakura again.

"Listen pal, I don't know what the issue is...But we're stuck here so we mind as well be trying to work together and find our way out so we can return to where we belong. Like Sasuke said, we have no ti-"

"Shut up!" The Thief King said, clearly already near his breaking point. He didn't like this kid, he didn't like the situation he was in and he definitely didn't like being in the same place with the one he despised the most. So much has already happened and all happening to him too nonetheless.

 _ **"Why...Is this truly some sick and twisted plans that the Gods had set up?"**_ The Thief King thought.

"What did he ever do to you!?" Naruto snapped. He was really getting heated up now, it was only a matter of time before he might not be able to keep his attitude in check.

"As if you would know!" Bakura snapped. "Since childhood, I despised this man, this so called Pharaoh..." He gave a cold glare at Atem as he said this. Silence in the air as it grew heavy and thick between them.

"What have I truly ever done to you.." Atem looked over at Bakura, eyes narrowed. The tone in his voice was flat but there was anger following right behind. "If you're still upset about what happened in the past, I have already told you...That wasn't even my doing, you should despise my father instead of taking it out on me.."

 _ **"Past...Father...?"**_ Naruto thought, looking between the two men. He was getting lost from this conversation. He didn't know what these two were talking about.

"W-Wait a minute here, What happened..." Naruto started, "Was his father the reason why you're the way you are?" Naruto soon looked over at Atem, not saying a word.

"Again, this has _nothing_ to do with you...Stay out of it." Bakura practically spat. He had his own fists clenched.

"Hey! I'm just trying to understand what this is all about here. If we're stuck in here and since that's the case, I should at least get the basic idea of what your issue is and why you're being a jerk..." Naruto said, folding his arms. The anger was still there but he didn't feel that urge to punch this man like he felt before."

 _ **"If only I can just figure this out...Even if it's not much...There's just got to be a good reason that..."**_ As Naruto's thoughts began to trail off, Atem was already saying something.

"Look, what my father did...I can't change any of that. It's already in the past, it's done and it's over with..." Atem said. The Thief King simply gritted his teeth in response, clenching his fists even more tighter. Atem wasn't even bothered, let alone aware of it as he continued.

"But just because he was my father, doesn't mean that I'm going to be completely like him even after his death." Atem said, facial expression unreadable and giving away no emotions. It seemed like even his anger had left, leaving no presence.

The Thief King growled slightly in anger, "And what makes you so sure of that..." He spoke, clenching his fists even tighter, a few droplets of flood dripping through his fingers a bit.

Silence hung around the area, not even a single breath could be heard. It was like, everyone was holding their breaths. It stayed like this until finally, Naruto broke the deadly quiet silence.

"So...what exactly happened..?"

* * *

 _ **What happened...?**_


	5. Now It Ends

**_~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_**

 **Me:** Well, last disclaimer for this Fanfiction...So, take it away Shar~!

 **Shar: -Clears throat-** Listen up readers...We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Naruto at all. So don't for a moment think that we do. Please support the official releases and be happy.

 **Me:** Hah, nicely done Shar. Anyways, we won't keep you for long. Just a recap, cue cards are the same as they were in previous chapters. So jump in and enjoy the story~! ^.^

* * *

 _ **Now It Ends...**_

Blank Room - Unknown

"Well...What happened?" Naruto asked, looking between the two. He wasn't sure what they were going to do...Even he started to realize that this wasn't the time to fight. Eveyone needed to start working together... _**"But even these two look like they might start a brawl any moment now...Especially with those looks..."**_

"This is simple ridiculous..." The Pharaoh said, shaking his head. "You're getting all worked up over something that happened in the past that was beyond my control." He looked over at Naruto, "If you truly wish to know what happened, I'll be happy to share."

"And how can _you_ know what exactly happened on that day!" The Thief King spat, practically shouting. He was beyond furious with Atem and it was as clear as day too. "You don't know what happened in my village, you don't know about the bloodshed, the slaughter!" Fists clenched tightly and shaking a bit, "You know absolutely _nothing_ about what happened on that day, you weren't THERE!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, looking over at Atem with mild shock and confusion. "Bloodshed...?"

The Pharaoh simply closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh, "Yes." He opened his eyes, looking over at Naruto, "I may not have been there myself to witness something like this, but a close friend did tell me about what took place during that moment." The Pharaoh soon turned his attention back on the Thief King, "It seems...that some time ago, my father has done a terrible thing to his village. And from what he already said...That's exactly what took place."

Naruto eyes widened, he was shocked and stunned after hearing the confirmation.

 _ **"So...His father did all that..."**_ Naruto slowly glanced over to the Thief King, who was silent and his face was still showing fury towards the Pharaoh. _**"But that's not right...there had to be a reason...But, would the reason even be valid enough...or even excusable for him to do such a thing?"**_

The Pharaoh continued, cutting through and snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"When I was told that my father had sent his men out to do this...this _act_ I couldn't help but feel enraged by this. Slaughtering many of the villagers, burning the homes of many and even the very victims alive...Severely punishing them." The Pharaoh shook is head in disgust a bit, as if him saying this aloud was like him witnessing the act for himself.

Naruto just stood there stunned. Why would someone go about doing something like _that_. No...No there had to be a reason for it behind it all. He couldn't be like those type of people that just kill for the fun of it...

 _ **"But...there are people out there that would do this just for their own satisfaction..."**_

Naruto immediately shook his head, clearing away the thought. He hadn't realized that his fists were clenched as well and that there was a deadly silence that hung in the air. Even though he's been in this 'place' and there was always silent...Something about this silence was rattling his nerves a bit. Naruto mentally shook himself, calming his nerves a bit and slowly began to relax before turning to the Pharaoh, asking his question.

"But...But there had to be some reason behind it, right? He couldn't have just..just went out and attacked an entire village without a valid reason behind it, right..?"

"We didn't even do _ANYTHING_!" The Thief King shouted with rage. He was shaking his head as he continued to speak, "Our village did nothing..Other than tryin to survive day in and day out like other people. We mostly kept to ourselves, did everything we could just so that we would stay safe..." He clenched his fist tighter, more blood trickling out before he opened his hands slowly, hands shaking slightly as blood continued to drip onto the ground. "I continue to think...and try to think of the many things that comes to mind...about why he would do such a thing to my people...And nothing.. _nothing_ stands out." He then slowly lifted his head and looked at the Pharaoh, eyes narrowed. "Now, you've taken over, the new ruler...And each day I try and make your life a living Hell, just so you know how I felt." He clenched his teeth, bowing his head slightly, "Now I'm just waiting for the day before you actually decide to end it all again...Just like your father."

"Hey wait a minute..." Naruto started, cutting in, "You don't really think that he would do something like that do you...?" He looked over at the Pharaoh before looking back over at the Thief King, "Sure his father did a rotten thing...and there had to be some solid reason for it, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's going to turn out like him.."

"And what makes you so sure about that!" The Thief King snapped his head up immediately, his eyes looked damp a bit but no tear came out. His eyes were narrowed and he looked at Naruto. "You don't know _anything_ about him. You don't _know_ what he's possibly capable of doing. You only met us both for a short period of time and you're defending _him_ like you've known him your entire LIFE!"

Naruto was just about to say something right back but the Pharaoh held an arm out towards Naruto, stopping him.

"That's enough..." He closed his eyes, putting his arm down, "Now, it's true that even I don't know the reasons for why my father did what he did...But he's right, I will not stoop so lowly and end it just like that without reason or for some sort of sick satisfaction.."

"And what makes you _think_ that I will believe you! You say this now, but who knows what can happen further down the road. I might be alive on day, and then the next, I'm no longer living in this world!" The Thief King was shooting daggers at the Pharaoh. Things seemed to have escalated quite quickly during what seemed like mere short moments. It seemed that at this rate, someone was going to snap and there would be fresh blood painting the floors. Naruto stepped around, standing in front of the Pharaoh and looking at the Thief King.

"Listen, I may not know much about what happened in yours and even his pasts. But don't you think you should try and trust him a little bit? You can't always look at that moment in life and compare him to his father." He moved out the way a bit, looking over at the Pharaoh. "He's even agreeing with you, that what his father...his _own father_ did was wrong." He looked back over at the Thief King, "If he really were to become that man, he would've continued to stand up against him."

"Those can just be lies...He could just be saying these things so that way I'll let my guard down so that way he'll get me when I'll least expect it." Bakura said through clenched teeth.

"But I'm not going to.." Atem said, looking Bakura with an expressionless face. "If I was really going to do something about it now, I would've done it by now and not prolong it for this time. If I were to truly wanting to get rid of you, I would've done it right away and not have led you on for so many years. Think about it, Bakura, you have been continuously stealing my things, causing chaos and disorder for me and my guards since day 1 for you, and I have yet to punish you for any of your crimes. If I were to truly become my father, would I have let you get away with that so many times?"

There was silence. Silence that seemed to have dragged on for an eternity. No one made the effort to speak or move for a long period of time. Atem continued to look at Bakura, Bakura didn't lift his head up. One could only imagine about was swirling around in his mind. Naruto didn't dare say a word, he was still going through everything that he just heard. He couldn't help but agree with what the Pharaoh said though...But once he thought about what the Pharaoh said, his mind would soon shift over to what the Thief King said and his mind will soon start taking his side. Thoughts upon thoughts were going through his mind as it continued to shift back and forth between the two thoughts.

 _ **"But he does have a point...IF he wanted to get rid of him...He would've done it sooner instead of waiting. He doesn't seem like the one that would just do this so he can see how long he's willing to keep the act up...But then again, it could just be trick..An very tricky one at least...He could just be acting like this so that he can get him when he's completely vulnerable, he wouldn't even suspect a thing..."**_ Naruto was starting to get a headache. He closed his eyes tightly a bit, clenching his teeth a bit. _**"Man...who's right? Is there even a possibility that of them could be right about this? Both have good points on where they stand but...Uggh, this is hard...This is confusing..."**_

Very soon, a voice broke the silence. The voice of the Pharaoh, with a tone as calm yet deadly serious when he spoke his sentence.

"If I so much as _attempt_ to end your life...and then fail by some chance. Then I give you permission to not only take the place as Pharaoh, but end my life as well."

Naruto immediately snapped his eyes open and looked over at the Pharaoh quickly.

 _ **"He couldn't be serious could he..? No way would he just so easily say that without there being some kind of doubt.."**_ Naruto thought, searching the Pharaoh's face to see if his expression wasn't matching his words. As if the Pharaoh picked up on Naruto's thoughts he continued, eyes fixed on Bakura.

"This isn't a joke...I'm not saying this just so you can trust me...I'm only showing you how serious I am about this. I will not become the man my father was, I'll be far from it...But if you continue to doubt me, then I will accept that. Since, I know for a fact, that you were there during that traumatic moment in your life...and you no doubt want to get back at me for it...If you truly wish to make, continuously make if I might add, my life a living hell...Then go ahead. If I try anything funny, then you have my permission to end my life and make me feel every painful moment of that event." He closed his eyes and continued, "I'll even tell the Guards about this if we manage to escape this place. And that, is a promise I know I can make."

Naruto just continued to stare at the Pharaoh. He really was serious about this...There was no doubt about it, that every word that he spoke...the was truth in each and every one. Naruto soon felt himself get angry about this. This man was willingly enough...to hand over his own life over to that man...It was like he wouldn't even care. Couldn't he see that he was trying? Naruto soon felt himself turn and walk over to the Thief King, fist clenched. If he was going to have to punch some sense into him, he was more than ready to do just so.

"Hey!" Naruto said, immediately reaching out to grab Bakura, only to get his wrist caught by Bakura's own hand. The rings on his fingers glistened a bit. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he wasn't expecting that..He was completely thrown off guard for a bit but he immediately shook the feelings away and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Didn't you hear anything that this guy just said to _YOU_! He's willing to give up his life, just because you can't accept that what he's saying might actually be RIGHT!"

The Pharaoh couldn't help but watch the situation play out before him. He didn't dare move because he didn't entirely know what to do at that point...So all he could do, was just simply watch. If time would've existed, it would've dragged on for eternity...maybe even beyond that if possible.

"You really are a loud mouth...It's surprising that I can still hear after all of that shouting..." The Thief King said, lifting his head up and looking at Naruto. He released his grip from the Blonde haired boy's wrist before folding his arms and continued to speak, "I did hear what he said, I heard every word of it. To be honest, I was taken aback that he would allow himself to go that far without some joking manner to it." He then looked over at the Pharaoh, "And to be even more honest, I actually started seeing him more of someone I could tolerate despite the fact that I felt nothing but hate for him as well because of what his father has done in the past."

"You mean, like a friend?" Naruto asked, rubbing his wrist a bit.

"Let's not get too carried away here..." The Thief King said, shaking his head a bit. "True that I tolerate him, but I wouldn't call it friendship."

The Pharaoh couldn't help but be slightly surprised from that. He didn't think that Bakura tolerated him. Sure, he knew that he must have hated him because of the past event that took place...But he thought it was nothing but hate, hate and even more hate. Now that he heard this...And from Bakura's own mouth...He couldn't but laugh a bit. He might have looked a little odd to just be laughing out of the blue, but for some reason he couldn't help it...And it actually felt pretty relaxed about doing it as well. Both Naruto and Bakura paused in their conversation to look over at Atem.

"Hey...What's wrong?" Naruto asked, he tilted his head a bit trying to figure out what was up with the Pharaoh.

"If being in this room is going to make you act like this, then maybe we should hurry up and really find some sort of way to get out of here." He started to walk over to the Pharaoh so that way he can see if he could make him stop laughing. "It'll only be a matter of time before we all lose our minds..." He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Atem just burst into laughter out of the blue like that was a little unsettling for his taste.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a blank look. He was still slightly confused about the sudden change in atmosphere but in a way, he couldn't help but feel relieved about that. If things were to continue like that, there, without a doubt, would have been some blood on the ground.

 _ **"And if Sasuke were to see that...Who knows what he would've said..."**_ Naruto thought this with a silent sigh before having an epiphany. He looked around a bit and noticed that Sasuke wasn't around yet...He has been gone for quite some time too...

"Hey guys...Where do you think Sasuke could be...?" Naruto asked. Looking over at the Pharaoh and the Thief King. This seemed to have gotten both of their attentions and even they started to look around a bit. Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Now come to think of it, he has been gone for awhile now..." The Pharaoh said, putting a closed fist under his chin.

"If he actually managed to get himself lost in this place, I would truly be amazed." Bakura said, shaking his head. "He would've been the last person in my mind to ever get lost here."

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, only hearing his voice get swallowed up in the vast silence. Sure Sasuke seemed confident and all, and knows his way around most things...But this was something entirely different. What he if actually gotten himself lost in here...Then what? Naruto's mind was on overdrive while Atem and Bakura continued looking around a bit, but staying close by so that way, they too, wouldn't get lost. They kept this up for what could've been hours before a familiar voice soon interrupted the search.

"What did you done this time dobe..."

Everyone stopped where they were at and what they were doing to look over. Naruto's eyes widened after he turned around when he realized that the raven haired boy was standing practically behind Naruto, staring back at him with a pair of onyx like eyes. Naruto shook his head quickly, snapping out of it. He soon launched himself into a serious of questions, back to back.

"SASUKE! Where have you been? Where did you even go? Did you find anything?!"

"Shut up, dobe..." Sasuke reached over, punched Naruto on the head, silencing him while recieving a few _'Hey's_ and _Ouch's_. He waited until the blonde haired ball of energy calmed down a bit before answering each of his questions as calmly as he could muster. "I went searching to see if I really could find an exit...I have been wandering around, and no...I didn't get lost so don't even think that thought. Unfortunately after looking around as much as I could, I still didn't find anything. It wasn't long after I started heading back to you guys that I heard you calling my name." He shook his head, "And when I get here, I see you guys looking for something, so I assumed it was me. And I was right."

Naruto let out a frustrated grunt, hanging his head in defeat. Atem simply shook his head and let out a quiet sigh. Bakura just shook his head, shutting his eyes.

"Great...I'm starting to feel hungry and I haven't had Ramen in a _looooong_ time too..." He dragged out the word 'long' as he sunk to the ground and faceplanted it.

"Give it a rest dobe...I'm sure we'll find some way out of it. Who knows, who ever is behind all of this, if that's even a possibility, will soon grow tired of your whining about you and your Ramen and would have no choice to let us all go free." The Uchiha said, eyes closed.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet after hearing that, looking at Sasuke with furrowed brows.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?! I'm hungry here, if I don't get _something_ to eat, I'm going to end up dying of hunger!" Naruto shouted.

"All the more reasons why your consistent whining will probably help us out of here..." Sasuke simply said.

"Not to mention that mouth of yours...If you keep that up, we might just end up losing our hearing...Surprisingly that sounds more like a good thing than a bad one. Won't have to listen to your whining and shouting all the time." The Thief King said, rubbing his ear slightly. The Pharaoh simply shook his head in silence with a hand over his head face. He didn't what to say personally during all of this.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, immediately turning his head and looking at the Thief King. He started lunching complaints towards him as Bakura simply shook his head while hearing all of this.

Very soon, Naruto was having an argument with both Sasuke and Bakura while Atem couldn't help but watch and laugh at the sight and the conversation every now and then. Even while this was all happening around them, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves...Of course, some more than others, but...despite everything that everyone went through since being stuck here, everyone was starting to finally taking a moment to just relax and feel at piece. Even if there seemed to be no way out for them now...Right now, that didn't matter. It seemed that they mostly had all the time in the world to try again later, right now...They were enjoying themselves in the moment.

* * *

Dessert - Sand and More Sand. A possible town off to the distance some ways in the distance. Dusk.

Atem and Bakura laid out in the sand while the sun started to set. The sand was beginning to cool and a slight warm breeze blew though. Everything was silent and seemed to have gone still. Very soon, they both started to stir, waking up slowly from their slumber.

"My head..." The Thief King said, rubbing the side of his head a bit and opening his eyes a bit. "What happened...And when exactly did I fall asleep?"

"Same here..." The Pharaoh said, sitting up as he began to look around. He soon stopped and continued to slowly look around, "Bakura..."

"What..." He said, taking a look around before going silent.

As far as their eyes could see, they were still out in the dessert. The sun was almost gone and the stars started coming out. They remained in silence before they each looked at the other. Slightly puzzled looks on their faces.

"Do you recall what we were doing out here in the first place?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Not a clue..." Bakura slowly rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his clothes a bit as he looked around some more, "All I can remember was that you took your Millennium item back from me." He started to scratch the back of his head a bit, shutting his eyes. "After that it's a mystery."

"I see..." The Pharaoh said in thought before shaking his head. "Well, we better start heading back. It's getting late."

"Agreed..." The Thief King said, walking back with the Pharaoh towards town. The two continued to walk a bit in silence for a little while before the Pharaoh spoke up.

"You know...I had this...really strange dream. But, at the same time...It doesn't feel like one."

"Really..?" The Thief King looked over at the Pharoah slightly, "I have that same feeling with the dream I just had as well." He looked ahead once more, "It involved two brats...One that seemed like he was in charge and one that was a loud mouth..." He closed his eyes, "Just thinking about it, is starting to give me a bit of a headache..."

The Pharaoh stopped walking. His mind was at a lost. That was exactly what he dreamed about as well. Soon the Thief King realized that he was the only still walking as he stopped and looked back. He looked at the Pharaoh and was about to ask a question before he realized the look on his face.

"Don't tell me, that you had the same dream as well..." The Thief asked. He didn't need to see the Pharaoh's nod of approval to know that he was dreaming the same thing. He shook his head, turning back around. "Maybe the Gods decided to have a bit too much fun...and messed with our minds." He started walking again, not looking back.

"I suppose you're right...The Gods can be a bit unpredictable at t-..." The Pharaoh soon cut himself off as he was looking down a bit. He noticed that something was missing.

 _ **"My millennium puzzle...He didn't..."**_ The Pharaoh immediately looked up, only to see the Thief King quite some ways away, running and heading in the direction towards town. The Pharaoh immediately chased after him.

"BAKURAAAAA!"

* * *

Forest - Dirt Path. Evening.

The two Shiobis laid on the path, breathing slow and steady. Everything seemed to have gone silent, other than the owls that would 'Hoot' every now and, while the restless crickets started to play their night songs. But even with those noise going on around them, things seemed quiet...and peaceful. Very soon, a feminine voice broke through, stirring the two boys awake.

"Hey, Naruto...Sasuke...What are you guys doing? Wake up already...You guys!"

"Huh..." The Uchiha said, slowly waking up. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up quickly and looking around quickly.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay..." The voice said again.

The Uchiha immediately looked over to where the voice was coming from. His eyes soon landed on Sakura was was kneeling on the ground by both him and Naruto a bit, her hair pulled back a bit as it blew in the wind slightly. She gave a slight smile before confusion soon swept over her face and features.

"What are you two doing out here anyways? When you both haven't returned back from your walk, the Hokage sent me out to see if I could find you guys." She looked at Sasuke closely a bit, "Are you guys hurt? Do you need some medical attention?"

The Uchiha simply looked with an expressionless face. He was trying to figure out himself, as to why he was out here asleep on the path. This wasn't like him at all...Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger out...Not to mention that biazarre dream he just had...He soon shook himself mentally, calming his thoughts as he turned towards Sakura, shaking his head a bit. He was about to ask her if she knew the whole reason why him and Naruto went on their walk but was soon interrupted by sleep talk...by none other than the blonde haired boy himself.

"Mmm...Ramen...Thanks Ichiraku...You're the best..." He snored a bit, continuing on, "No, I don't think I could...Oh all right, if you insist..." Naruto soon started opening and closing his mouth, making chewing and swallowing motions as if he was right there, eating the Ramen himself. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but look blankly at Naruto. Before things could continue, the Uchiha simply closed his eyes, reached over and punched Naruto in the stomach. This immediately woke up the blonde haired as he sat up quickly.

"Whoa! Hey!" Naruto looked around quickly, soon eyes resting on Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes a bit, "What was that for! I didn't do anything to you, why did you have to p-..." Soon the Blonde haired boy settled down, realizing where he was and having no clue as to why he was all the way out here and not in town. He blinked a couple of times in confusion a bit, still looking around, "Hey...what's going on...Why are we out here in the middle of the dark?"

"That's what I wanted to know actually...Along with the Hokage and even Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said, looking back and forth between the two boys, "But from the looks of things, it seems that you both might not even know...I don't think you even remember why you went on the walk.."

"Walk...?" Naruto said, looking over at Sakura. "What walk.."

"Apparently, we both went on a walk earlier today...But I can't remember what happened next after that..." The Uchiha said, standing to his feet.

Sakura soon stood up, along with Naruto. Everyone remained silent for a bit before a low growl, grumble like sound broke the silence among them. Sakura immediately looked around a bit, trying to find the location of the sound. Sasuke simply looked over at Naruto, a deadpan look on his face.

"H-Heh...Sorry..." Naruto said, grinning nervously a bit as he rubbed the back of his head a bit, "I haven't eaten all day and I'm really hungry..."

Sakura looked over and let out a quiet sigh, "You idiot...I thought there was something seriously out here.." She looked at Naruto, "Honestly, you get hungry at the most interesting of times..." She turned and started heading back up the path. "I can't decide who's worse, you or Choji..."

"H-Hey! I can't help it sometimes!" Naruto said, hurrying off after Sakura as Sasuke simply shook his head and soon followed Naruto and Sakura and heading back towards the village.

The three walked in silence all the way back to the village. Sakura soon stopped walking and stepped in front of both the boys causing them both to stop walking and look at her.

"I'm going to go on ahead and let Kakashi Sensei and the Hokage know that you both are okay." She turned, getting ready to leave, "See you both at sunrise!" She took off running, turning a corner and vanishing out of sight. Leaving both the boys to stand there in silence. They stayed like that for a bit before Sasuke broke the silence.

"All right dobe, I'm going to call it a night. Go get you some food so you can stop your whining...I think I've heard enough of it for now." He turned and started walking off, leaving Naruto lost in his own mind.

 _ **"What..? I don't think I mentioned it that many times...Have I...?"**_ Naruto soon started walking through the quiet village, a few lights peaking out through the closed windows. _**"Well, I guess in the dream I was...but that would mean that..."**_ Naruto stopped walking. Did Sasuke had a similar dream...? It could be... _**"Well, dream or not...Luckily those other two guys got along in the end...That was too close of a call.."**_ Naruto's thought soon got interrupted by his stomach growling in hunger. He stood there for a bit before a grin soon broke out on his face. _**"But first thing's first..."**_ Naruto thought, breaking out into a run.

"Ichiraku...HERE I COME!"

* * *

 _ **Let it Start...Let it End.**_

 **Me:** And there you have it folks, the end of this short little fic story ^^

 **Shar:** So, you finally did it. You wrote and completed your first fanfic...Well done. **-Shuts eyes, folding arms a bit and gives a single nod-**

 **Me:** Thanks Shar, **-Smiles-** And thank _you_ everyone, that glanced and read my fic and sticking it out til the very end. As well as the reviews, which of course, is always welcomed.

 **Shar:** So again, we thank you all...

 **Me:** And we don't even have to stop there. ^.^ Feel free to throw out some suggestions, I like the challenge. c;

 **Shar:** We'll even accept some Yaoi, hardcore lemons...Violence, Tragedy...the works.

 **Me:** But _youuuu guys_ have to tell me what. Lol. If you wish for some interesting pairings, throw them out and I'll make it happen, I'll even give you a shout out in the beginning of the chapter if you don't wish to be anonymous ;3

 **Shar:** You're enjoying yourself waay too much... **-One eye slightly opened, glancing over a bit-**

 **Me:** I know, but I can't help it. But anyways, thanks again for Reading 'Let it Start' until next time. We say...

 **Me & Shar: **Hej Då ~!


End file.
